It Started With a Dream
by Brownie-luving Icee-chan
Summary: Okay, here's my sucky attempt at romance in the last chappy. Enjoy. Woo-hoo
1. Default Chapter

It Started With a Dream  
  
Kagome sat at the table with Sango, giggling when Inuyasha walked in the room. Kagome took one look at him and shook her head. 'They've been arguing again, I see.' Sango thought. 'I'd better hide, this could get ugly.' Inuyasha mimicked Kagome's sour face and walked back out the room.  
  
"Did you see him?!" Kagome raged. "He's like some wild untamed animal! Ugh! When will he learn his manners? I mean, all I tried to do was help him, and he gets mad!" Kagome raged.  
  
"I don't need your help!" Inuyasha called from somewhere else in the hut. "Besides, you call those beads civilized? Why the hell are ya always tellin' me to sit?"  
  
"See?! It's absolutely infuriating!" Kagome fumed.  
  
"You two behave like love-sick two year olds." Sango said to herself, not realizing she had spoke the words aloud.  
  
"What?!" They both said.  
  
At that moment, Kaede walked in. "Couldn't sleep with all this ruckus about."  
  
"They're behaving like children." Sango said, only neither of them replied. Miroku walked into the kitchen and hit Sango on the back playfully.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous!" He replied cheerfully.  
  
"Get away from me! You. you..pervert!" Sango cried and stormed out the hut.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?" He looked puzzled before running after Sango.  
  
"I see we're ALL in a childish mood today." Kaede muttered to herself.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a walk." Kagome jumped up from the table. She passed by Inuyasha, who sat brooding in a corner, and cried "SIT!"  
  
"AHHH!" he cried as the necklace pulled him down.  
  
"Serves you right." Kagome called over her shoulder before heading out the door.  
  
Sango sat on the grass and let the sun shine down on her. 'Sometimes, he can be so annoying and pesky. But other times...' Sango let this thought fly to the wind and shook her head.  
  
"Sango?" a voice called.  
  
"What?" she turned around to see it was none other than Miroku. "I thought I said leave me alone." She feel her temperature rising.  
  
"Sorry. I was coming to ask if something was wrong." Miroku was taken aback by her hostile answer.  
  
Just then, Sango spotted Kagome heading into the woods. "Wait up!" Se called and ran down to walk with her. She cast one last look at Miroku before they disappeared into the wild mass of trees.  
  
Miroku hung his head and dragged back to the hut. "Something wrong?" Kaede offered as he sat down.  
  
"I don't get it. I keep trying to be nice but she keeps pushing me away." He said.  
  
"She'll come around soon enough." The old woman said and added to herself. 'And so will Kagome.' She glanced at Inuyasha and laughed.  
  
"He makes me so mad!" Kagome thought aloud.  
  
"Same with Miroku." Sango said and sighed. "It's no use making ourselves crazy over boys we don't even like." She laughed nervously and so did Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I mean, they're definitely not worth our grief." Kagome agreed. By then , the had walked very far into the woods. "Think we should head back. Let's go." Kagome turned around but stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Not so fast, ladies." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Where are those girls?" Miroku wondered aloud. "They've been gone for hours."  
  
"Who cares? Besides, it's a lot less noisy without them running around makin' trouble." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, you might not, but I do. It's already dusk. Sango might be hard- headed, but she knows better than to stay in the woods after dark. And Kagome's got better sense than that." Miroku put on his gloves and looked at Inuyasha. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku as if he had grown another head. "Alright, Alright, geez. Let's go play hero and rescue them. Kaede, we're goin' out fer a second. Be right back." He called. Kaede just grunted.  
  
"Well, well, well." Sesshoumaru grinned evilly. "Look what found it's way to my feet."  
  
Sango groped for Hiraikotsu, but couldn't find it. 'I left it sitting at Kaede's hut! A taiji-ya must always be prepared.' She reminded herself.  
  
"Caught without any protection. No need in wasting time on that one. Come." Sesshoumaru said mockingly.  
  
The two stood, feet planted to the ground, not budging. "I said come." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"We won't cooperate with whatever it is you want to do. Forget it. We're staying right here." Kagome said bravely.  
  
Sesshoumaru just laughed to himself. 'These humans are no different, scared.' He narrowed his eyes, a smile forming on his face. "I think it'd be in your best interest to come with me. There are things far more worse than me starving tonight."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome before nodding slowly. "He's right Kagome. As much as I hate to say this, we've got no other choice."  
  
"Right then." Sesshoumaru said, the two following him.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air before pointing to the north. "They went that-a- way." He said.  
  
"When this is all over, I hope Sango isn't still mad at me." Miroku said more to himself.  
  
"Why do you care?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, what's the point of making ourselves crazy over girls we don't even like right?" They looked at each other before bursting with laughter. "What a crazy notion, huh?" He nudged Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Miroku smiled.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped laughing and stood very still. "What, what is it?" Miroku asked nervously. "I smell.Sesshoumaru. but it's mixed with Sango's an' Kagome's scents, too." They both looked at each other before charging through the woods.  
  
"This'll be fun." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "What're you planning to do?" Sango cried fiercely, struggling against the ropes she had been bound with.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. They're coming for you as we speak." He looked from Sango to Kagome. "And you, why aren't you talking. I thought that was what women excelled in."  
  
Kagome stared at him coldly and gazed straight ahead. 'Maybe this one isn't as much like the rest.' "Very courageous of you. I think, though, that you are afraid."  
  
"I am not afraid. Slightly annoyed, but certainly not afraid." Kagome looked him straight in the eye and shot him a menacing look.  
  
He stared at her for a while, then said, "We must go and meet them." He untied their feet and hands and lead them down the long, well lit hallway.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku approached the castle and gazed at it's tall peaks. Inuyasha was thinking of throwing his half-brother from the top and rescuing the girls, as Miroku imagined that he single-handedly reduced Sesshoumaru to nothing, then saved Sango and Kagome. Just then, and branch cracked, and they both spun around, only to see The three standing there, Sesshoumaru grinning widely. "I see you've come to join our little party. Having fun?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Sesshoumaru. Let them go, and maybe I won't harm you." Inuyasha cried fiercely, but this threat only made Sesshoumaru laugh loudly.  
  
"I don't know, half-demon, I've kind of taken a fondness to them." Sesshoumaru ran his hand down Sango's cheek. She shook her head violently, but could not say a word.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Miroku called. "Oh, don't worry, I won't harm one hair on either of their heads. So long as you cooperate."  
  
"I'm sick of waiting!" Inuyasha charged straight for Sesshoumaru, the Tessaiga drawn, aimed straight at him. Sesshoumaru dodged quickly.  
  
"So that's it is? Fine, but I warned you." Both demons sprang at each other. Miroku pushed both girls to the side.  
  
"You okay?" He asked them. The nodded. "What's he after?" they just looked at each other and shrugged. "Why aren't you talking?" Kagome pointed towards Sesshoumaru just as he was flung against a tree, narrowly missing a cut from the Tessaiga.  
  
"I underestimate you, half-demon scum. Too bad you have to die. You could've been almost good." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Shove it Sesshoumaru! I'm dyin' another day, and it won't be by you!" Inuyasha said. The Tessaiga cut him on the arm. Sesshoumaru stared at his brother with such hatred in his eyes that could not be described.  
  
"You shall pay for this!" Sesshoumaru screamed. He waved his hand, and Kagome and Sango collapsed to the ground, unconscious. He stopped fighting, and looked at Inuyasha as if he were the scum of the Earth. "How do you like that, half-demon?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at his half-brother and shook with rage. 'How can he just do that?! He can't do that!' He kept repeating in his mind. He nodded at Miroku, who nodded back. "You might've won this time, Sesshoumaru, but I guarantee you that next time you won't be as lucky!." Sesshoumaru laughed before disappearing, into the thick forest.  
  
Miroku slung Sango's arm around his shoulder and Inuyasha did the same with Kagome. "Wow! She's heavy!" He complained. "Who knew a girl could weigh so much and still stay real skinny like that."  
  
"We'd better start back to Kaede's if we want to get there before it's too late. She's gonna mad enough as it is already." Miroku said. With this, they started back to the hut, the girls' feet dragging behind them.  
  
Sango opened her eyes slowly, and saw a pair of concerned eyes hovering over her face. "Move, move." She heard someone call. "Where am I?" She said with a questioning look on her face. "What happened? What about. Sesshoumaru! Where is he? What happened to him?" She said bursting with questions. Her lungs hurt as if she hadn't breathed in a few days, and her voice was hoarse, as if she had been screaming in her sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha fought him, but he disappeared." Miroku said from across the room.  
  
"Ooooh, when I get my hands on him." Sango clenched the blankets into a fist.  
  
"Calm down, Sango. There'll be plenty of time for that. Right now, though, you are going to sit in this bed, and not move from it!" Kaede said placing a cup of seemingly tea beside the bed. Sango took it and took a long gulp of it, before spitting it out hurriedly. "What is this stuff?" She asked.  
  
"It's a medicine from a friend of mine. Now drink it. I don't care how bad it tastes." Kaede ordered.  
  
Sango drank it quickly and glanced over at Kagome, still asleep. She looked as though she was sleeping peacefully, but like se was also in a bad dream. "Is she okay?" She asked absently.  
  
"The only thing I know is that Sesshoumaru put some kind of spell on you. They don't last very long. A week at the most." Kaede said before crossing to Kagome's cot.  
  
"How long have we been out for?" Sango asked.  
  
Kaede paused before answering. "Nine days. But don't worry about her. She's going to be fine. As for you." Kaede turned on Sango. "I don't want you moving from this room unless necessary. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen, and Miroku is here. I want you well rested before you go on anymore of your little adventures." Kaede shook her finger before exiting the room.  
  
Miroku crossed the distance between him and Sango's bed. "How're you feeling?" He looked hopeful that she wouldn't push him away as she did before.  
  
"Fine, I guess. So what's been going on since we've been unconscious?" Sango gave a little smile.  
  
Miroku felt very comforted by this and smiled back. "Nothing really. Kaede- sama has been trying to figure out exactly what Sesshoumaru did to you and lady Kagome, but no luck so far." They sat in silence for a few monets, before Inuyasha burst in the room very non-quietly.  
  
"Hello." Sango said rather cheerfully, despite her current condition.  
  
"Feh." He said blankly.  
  
Sango simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Kagome will be fine. I'm sure she'll be fine. Right Miroku?" She nudged him.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. She'll be okay, Inuyasha. Don't worry." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha glared at them before responding. "What're you talking about? No one ever said that I was worried! Feh! Oh please! The only reason I want her to wake up is so we can go shard hunting again." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! You and your stupid jewel shards. You know, there are more things to life than Jewel shards." Sango said angrily.  
  
"Besides, you're not going to rip her from that bed as soon as she wakes- up." Kaede said entering the room. "She needs a few days of recuperating before she's going hunting for anything else."  
  
"YOU OLD BUZZARD!" Inuyahsa exploded. "DON'TYOUREALIZETHATWEDON'THAVE TIMETOLIEAROUNDCAUSETHERE'SSHARDSOUTTHEREWAITNGTOBECOLLECTEDANDIREFUSETOSITA ROUNDWAITINGFORHERTOWAKEUPFROMSOMEDEEPSLEEP!" He said all in on sentence.  
  
"Osuwari." Kaede said calmly. Inuyasha fell face first to the floor and grumbled curses. "Now that we're all settled, I want you to leave. Sango needs her rest, and that won't happen with all this noise going on. As for Kagome, give it about an hour, I'd say, and she'll be awoke."  
  
Miroku got up and left, while the very enraged Inuyasha stood up and jumped out the window. Kaede then exited the room, leaving Sango alone with her unconscious companion. Sango took one look at her friend before dozing off.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes faintly before a low moan escaped her lips. She looked around her, and took a moment for her *mind* to register where she was. It was a small room with two chairs and a fireplace. Someone move in the other chair, but Kagome couldn't tell who it was because of the darkenss in the room. "Who is that?"  
  
"Kagome?" a familiar voice said. It was Sango's. "Thank goodness. I was beginning to think that I was alone in this place."  
  
"But where IS this place?" Kagome said taking notice of the rope binding her hands and feet to the chair. She struggled against them but had no hope of breaking them.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll get outta this. Somehow." Sango added.  
  
"Geez, what happened, anyway Sango? I don't remember anything after we blacked out." Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, last thing I remember is Kaede scolding Inuyasha about being Inuyasha. She said we were going to be alright." Sango trailed off. Just then, two female demons came in the room, from some one location. Silently, they untied the two girls. "What? What's happening?"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes your presence." 


	2. Sesshouamaru's Plot

Kagome glanced at Sango nervously. She slowly sat up, not believing what was happening. Sango shrugged as they were led down the hall.  
  
"Ah. I am sure that you are wondering why you are here." Sesshoumaru had his back to them, but his very sensitive ears picked up the slightest sound. "Yes, that is exactly what you are wondering. Well, I am sure you are aware that you are not really here." He said before sitting down and facing them.  
  
"Huh?" They both questioned before they sat down as well.  
  
"You are indeed, still at that hut of yours, but your min is here, with me. I am sleeping as well. So in actuality, you could say that none of this is real." He said as it were amusing to him. "Oh, and it's no use trying to wake up, you cannot."  
  
"What do you want?!" Kagome said angrily. I mean, he had already kidnapped her body, now he was kidnapping her mind and dreams, too? This was just too unreal. "Let us go, NOW."  
  
"I think, that you are mistaken, naïve human." He said 'human' as if were too vile for him say. "I have a purpose for you two."  
  
Miroku sat on a straw mat praying when he felt sudden disturbance in the ??? He stood up and looked around. "What wrong with you monk?" Inuyasha asked in a rude Inuyasha way. Miroku said nothing, just headed to the room where Sango and Kagome lay.  
  
He looked at the two figures breathing lightly. Miroku sighed; he could've sworn that something was wrong, but there they were sleeping peacefully. He walked over to Sango's bed, and removed a strand of loose hair from her face. Her brows were etched in concentration, and she was starting to sweat. Miroku stared at her face for a while, before leaving the room.  
  
"Is there as such thing as over sleeping?" Miroku asked Kaede as came into the living room.  
  
She hit him over the head, much like Sango and said. "Such questions require such answers. Houshi-sama, over-sleeping is for those on schedules. Those girls are getting as much sleep as they need. No too much or too little." Kaede said.  
  
Miroku shrugged and left the hut.  
  
"What are planning to do?" Sango asked suspiciously.  
  
"My half brother has been leading me on quite a chase these past few months." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and looked Sango right in the eyes. "This time, he won't escape with just a scratch."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru closely before replying. "We won't do any of your dirty work, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"You have no choice, little mortal. I have it all planned out." Sesshoumaru walked towards them and held Kagome's chin in his hand. "You look remarkably exactly like Kikyou." He commented.  
  
Kagome pushed his hand away from her face. "Don't touch me! And don't you think I've heard that already?" she said annoyed that she was always compared to the evil miko Kikyou.  
  
"I will use this to my advantage. My plan is simple. Even you can understand it." He glared at Kagome who stared at him coldly for calling her stupid. "Youwill act as Kikyou, and lead my brother to his death. And you," he said Sango. "You will help her." Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving them alone.  
  
"What're are we gonna do? It's not possible to attack Inuyasha in our sleep? Can we?" Kagome said, tears forming her gray blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know, but I think Sesshoumaru has a very different plan than we think." Sango said patting her friends hand.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come from my window this instant!" Kaede said.  
  
"Fine, old hag." He sneered and jumped from his comfortable perch. "Don't you think those two have been sleep an awful long time." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"I do believe they'll survive, but I should check and see if they've waken up yet." Inuyasha followed the old woman into the room. She sighed and looked out the window. It was dark. "No, no. They're getting as much sleep as they need."  
  
"Feh. All I know is they better get better because the Shikon shards are more than a good nights sleep." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Kaede ignored Inuyasha and set a cup of water next to Sango's bed. She glanced at their faces closely. They were both sweating and tossing and turning restlessly. She shook Sango's shoulder slightly, but the girl just rolled over without response.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's handed and shook her as well, but rather roughly. "HELLO?!" he said loudly, but she didn't stir. Kaede slapped him over the head. He ignored this and pulled her eyelid open without much force. "What are you doing?" Kaede hissed. "Leave her alone!" She hit him once again. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's blank eye before stepping back. "There's something wrong with 'er." He said blankly.  
  
"She's fine. You know, she's good fro more than just hunting those shards." Kaede said thoughtfully. "Feh." Inuyasha replied before leaping out the window.  
  
Sango tried hard to hide her dismay as she woke up and found that she was in her body, only not at Kaede's hut. She glanced over at Kagome, who was sitting up as well. "What happened?" She rubbed her head realizing that she had a pounding headache.  
  
"We're still at Sesshoumaru's castle." Kagome said slightly sad. "He must've kidnapped our bodies during the night." She came and sat down next to Sango. "Oh, Sango, what are we going to do?" she sighed.  
  
"I think the best thing is to just play along with Sesshoumaru until we get a window of opportunity." Sango patted her friend's hand before the door opened.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes slowly and smiled. The sun was shining and the wind blew lightly. He breathed deeply before climbing the stairs to Sango's and Kagome's room. His look quickly disappeared from his face as soon as he saw that no one was in the room. He ran down to where Kaede slept and shook her roughly. "Lady Kaede! Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Kaede smacked his hand before turning over. "What is it?" she moaned. "Sango, Kagome, they're gone." Kaede sat straight up and looked at Miroku. "What do you mean they're gone?" "They're not in their room." Miroku said worried.  
  
"I just checked on them before I went to bed. They can't be gone! I just saw them a few hours ago. Where would they have gone?" Kaede murmured frantically as she rushed up to their room, Miroku on her heels. Inuyasha was standing in the room when she got there.  
  
"Told ya' something was wrong them." He said glaring out the window.  
  
"Oh be quiet." Kaede said looking at the beds in distress. "They can't have gone anywhere without one of us hearing, at least." She said thinking.  
  
"I'll go look for them." Inuyasha said calmly. "I'll go with him," Miroku said. This didn't surprise Kaede. "I shall stay here in case they come back." She said and the two rushed out the hut.  
  
Sango let out a small gasp when she saw Kagome. Dressed in a miko's robes with a bow and a dozen arrows, she looked exactly like Kikyou. Kagome had not gotten a chance to get a full view of herself, but she knew it would only depress her even more to look. Sango felt sorry for her and put an arm around her shoulder. Both girls stood in silence until Sesshoumaru himself walked into the room. "The time has come." He smirked. Kagome looked at him with eyes so cold that even Kikyou couldn't refrain from shuddering. "One more thing," he reached into the folds of his shirt to produce a necklace. "You shall wear this. It gives off Kikyou's scent. And you so much as think about trying to take it off, my poison will do severe damage to you. Those garments also contain my poison, so you'd best do what I have instructed you to, and noting else." He said as he led them to the massive door. "Remember what I told you." He said before the doors slammed and they were left alone outside.  
  
Kagome took one last look behind her before they set off looking for Inuyasha.  
  
"Whoever it was, they did a real good job with covering their scents." Inuyasha said as sniffed the ground. He and Miroku were in the middle of a large clearing, where Inuyasha was having a hard time sniffing out Sango and Kagome.  
  
"What's that?!" Miroku said and turned around quickly. He hought he had heard something move among the bushes.  
  
"Quiet will ya'? Quit bein' so paranoid, geez." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Seriously. there it goes again!" Miroku said spinning on his heels and protesting.  
  
"I told you-" Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked up quickly. He sniffed the air before muttering. "Oh, @#)^. It's. Kikyou." Miroku looked at him with wide eyes, and was about to say something, but not before Kagome and Sango stepped into the clearing, arrow drawn.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said with a fierce, but sad look in his eye. Kagome just nodded, afraid to say anything. "What are you doing?" Kagome felt herself letting go of the arrow. She gasped because it was not she who had done it. It was like someone was controlling her and all she could do was obey their commands. Inuyasha dodged it quickly. She looked at Sango, who looked back with wide eyes.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said looking at her. "Why work with her? No good will be accomplished." He tried to reason. She shook her head also, afraid that she would blurt out their plot, then be poisoned to death. She let one word escape her lips. The word that would be their undoing. "Come." She said in a voice hardly her own. The four stood staring at each other before Inuyasha took a step forward. He looked at Kagome questioningly. He hung his head in defeat. "We've got no other choice, Miroku." Inuyasha hung his head in defeat, and all four started walking towards Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
OK, this finfic is almost over. After struggling with even more writer's block, I've decided to write another Inuyasha fic, which I won't post for another little while. But, this fic is soon copming to an end. Please r&r! Flaming is allowed, but too much, and I'll start sending death threats to you. Arigatou. Gomen, people, but I like short chapters 


	3. Headlocks and Poison

Okay, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated this story or 'Premonition' but after a while of having to read 'East of Eden' have mercy. That book is very boring. It's a damn disgrace that that book is considered a 'Classic'. It should be considered junk. (sulks into room to burn the book)  
  
The Duel  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome closely and narrowed his eyes. She was sweating and nervous; a rare trait in her. 'Something isn't right here.' He thought, but just then, they came to a big castle; Sesshoumaru's castle. "OH geez, not him again." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Silence." Miroku muttered swiftly. "I have just thought of something. Isn't it rather strange that Sesshoumaru just happened to find Kagome and Sango in the woods? Then he put a spell on them causing them to sleep for about a week, nothing major, and they disappear the day that Sango woke up. Now, Kikyo and Sango are working together and we're back here. I know Sango and Kagome would've stuck together if they were in trouble. And let's not forget that Kagome could be Kikyou reincarnated." Miroku concluded his guess.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I see what you're saying. I think you're right, but then why are they scheming against us?" He asked. Miroku just shrugged.  
  
Sango and Kagome had heard the entire conversation, although they had tried to talk low. At least now they knew that Kagome was really Kagome and not Kikyo.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared from the doorway of his castle. "Well done, Sango, Kagome. I will allow you to keep your lives."  
  
"Now what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. Sesshoumaru turned on him, his eyes glistening evilly, but he smirked. "Brother, you know well what I want. The list hasn't changed."  
  
Inuyasha growled at this and put his hand on the sheath of the Tetsaiga. "You can't have the Tetsaiga, or the jewel shards." He yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed to himself. "You forgot one more thing, Brother." "Oh yeah? What's that?" Inuyasha challenged. "Your life." Sesshoumaru called defiantly. They all stared at him in shock, but Inuyasha wasn't surprised. "What else is new?" he rolled his eyes. He knew Sesshoumaru would do anything to see him dead.  
  
"Well, since you are so confident in yourself, why not see who's the better man?" (a/n: you do realize this struck a nerve, you know Inu-chan being a hanyou) Sesshoumaru snapped, and about three more demons appeared by his side. "Too afraid to fight your own fights?" Inuyasha muttered. "Not in the least." Sesshoumaru muttered back. The three demons lunged at Miroku, but a few quick swing of his staff, and they were dead. "Is that the best you can do?" Inuyasha laughed. Sesshoumaru just lunged at his brother, scratching the right side of his face. Inuyasha winced slightly, but did not let his guard down for one second. "What's this? A cat fight?" he smirked, before thrusting Tetsaiga at Sesshoumaru. He dodged it just in time, the sword piercing a tree instead of him.  
  
"You've become very skilled, little brother." Sesshoumaru said mockingly. Inuyasha just glared back his brother and growled. "Sesshoumaru, are you just going to talk or fight?" Inuyasha said pointing the Tetsaiga at his eye. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru teased his brother, and she sighed inwardly. 'I wish I could help Inuyasha, but it's nearly impossible with Sesshoumaru's stupid poison.' She thought bitterly. She knew that if she or Sango even tried to move, Sesshoumaru's poison could kill them. 'I wonder if there's a way to somehow get free of this trap.' Kagome thought wistfully. Sango could practically read Kagome's thoughts and looked at her with annoyed eyes. She too was sick of standing there doing nothing. Kagome's eyes widened in alarm as Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha into some bushes (a/n: HELP!!!!!). Miroku edged over to them and whispered. "I believe that if Inuyasha is able to weaken Sesshoumaru, then maybe the poison won't have such an effect." He knew what they were thinking. Sango agreed, as did Kagome, but was frustrated when she couldn't talk. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha cast a look over to the other three just as his back hit the ground They're planning something. Suddenly, a shadow crossed over him, and Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit. Inuyasha directed his attention back to the fight. "Inuyasha, the great hanyou. I believe your reputation will proceed you in death!" Sesshoumaru swung his claws down, but was suddenly struck in his head with a blunt object. It didn't hurt him, just made him angry. "What was that?" He whirled around just as the monk swung his staff above his head and glared at Sesshoumaru. "I don't believe I told you you could interrupt me just when it was getting fun." Sesshoumaru said agitated. "For this, you will pay." Sesshoumaru leapt at the monk, but he held the staff in front of him and struck Sesshoumaru firmly in the chest. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood up and picked up Tetssaiga and breathed heavily before charging at his brother's back. Sesshoumaru could feel his half-brother approaching him fast, but turned around a second too late. Inuyasha knocked Sesshoumaru completely off his feet. (a/n: I'm making Fluffy really weak, aren't I? Well, I'm a lazy person.) Inuyasha punched Sesshoumaru squarely in the jaw, while Sesshoumaru dug his claws into Inuyasha's side. Sesshoumaru gave a small smile when he saw Inuyasha wince in pain, and took this chance to shove the hanyou off of him. Suddenly, he had the upper hand. Sesshoumaru leaned over his brother and stared at him with a mocking smile on his lips. "I really thought you would be better contest than this, Inuyasha." He cast a spiteful glance at Kagome turned back to his brother. "Especially since I brought that human you love so much into this." Inuyasha gazed at Kagome. He knew tat she couldn't hear their little 'conversation' and sighed with relief, but then remembered that he was about to be killed. Can't let that happen! Especially not by the hand of this jerk Sesshoumaru. He thought. Inuyasha rolled over and sprang up, completely ignoring the burning ache in his side. "Oh, struck a nerve, did I?" Sesshoumaru said cockily. Inuyasha was, by now, very mad and annoyed by Sesshoumaru's boastfulness. He charged straight towards Sesshoumaru and screamed "Claws of Death!!!!!" Sesshoumaru was knocked off his feet for a quick second, but got to his feet as quickly as he had fallen. Inuyasha could see the rage in his brother's face. Think, think, think!!! He racked his brain, then he got it. Once, while he was waiting for Kagome to go back through the well with him, he sat with her brother Souta and was watching something he called a 'television' and 'wrestling'. ~*Flashback*~ "Inuyasha, go watch T.V. with Souta. I'll be ready in a minute." Kagome said practically pushing him down the stairs. Inuyasha only muttered a few curses, but realized that if Kagome or Mrs. Higurashi would hear, he would be in DEEP trouble. He scanned the house for Souta until he saw him watching a box with moving figures. Inuyasha shrugged and sat down as well. "What is this stupidity?" he sneered as he watched the humans wearing funny looking costumes and hitting each other relentlessly. He actually quite enjoyed it; the part they were beat up at least. "It's called wrestling!" Souta said excitedly. "I think it's the greatest sport in the world. Kagome says it's not even a real sport, but, feh, what does she know? She's just a girl!" Souta rambled on, but Inuyasha sat watching the stupid men trading blows. They were pulling legs and arms; anything to gain the upper hand against their opponent. Inuyasha found these moves interesting and stored them in the back of his mind for later use. Then Kagome came down. "Okay, Inuyasha! I'm ready for you to drag me back to the Feudal Era!" ~*End of Flashback*~ Inuyasha snapped out of his dazed state as quickly as he had gone into it. He knew that his brother was coming at him very fast, and he knew that she would expect another jab at him with Tetssaiga. He tossed the sword to the side which has transformed back into the old worn useless sword as before.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a little startled at his brother's last minute actions. He was sure that Inuyasha was going to try and take a swipe at him. Oh well. It wouldn't help him, anyway. He thought defiantly, claws extended.  
  
He was a foot in front of Inuyasha, who stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. Just as Sesshoumaru's claw's were about to make contact with his chest, he put his arm up which struck Sesshoumaru's head first. This stunned Sesshoumaru who fell back. Inuyasha took advantage of this second and jumped on top of his brother's back, like he had seen the wrestlers do, and to his satisfaction, heard a rather loud and disturbing crack.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed his brother from on top of him nad ignored the pain that was driving him crazy. He tried to plunge his claws deep into his chest, but Inuyasha had managed to out Sesshoumaru into a head lock, and thrust his knee into his stomach. At that exact moment, Kagome and Sango were freed from their poisonous prisons. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome watched in amazement as Inuyasha wrestled Sesshoumaru. She was very relieved and also a little humored, that Inuyasha was beating Sesshoumaru. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sango watch the new fighting techniques with interest. It was then that she felt a burning sensation and she could feel that poison hold draining from her body. She turned to Sango, who was also moving a little, before she turned her attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
He punched Inuyasha one last time before there was another loud crack, and he disappeared into the trees.  
  
SO sorry that it took so long for me to get this out, but I just now had an idea of what direction I wanted the story to go in. Please forgive me. Arigatou. Please review. It would mean a great deal to me. 


	4. My Failed Attempt At Romance

Okay, here's a little, I guess a little prologue, because you can't end a story like that. Here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did.  
  
It All Started With A Dream  
  
Kagome sat under the sakura tree, thinking. Kagome glanced up in the tree that Inuyasha was perched in, silently gazing at the moon. Oh Inuyasha, you drive up a wall sometimes. But sometimes. Her gaze softened. No! I will not fall in love with him. I won't let myself. He loves Kikyou. I'm not one to stand in the way of perfect match. She thought bitterly. But your heart already belongs to him. There's no turning back now. Her rational side screamed, stating the plain obvious. Kagome felt pained thinking about the harsh reality. Inuyasha loves Kikyou. I'm just his shard detector. That's why I'm here. For that and nothing else. She shook her head sadly and gazed out over the field. Sango and Miroku and went to get firewood for the camp, and she had been left alone with Inuyasha, who silently brooded in the tree. Before she could stop herself, she said "Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked down at her and said, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you still- still like Kikyou?" she blurted softly before she could stop herself.  
  
Inuyasha sat looking at her for what seemed like eternity. "Why do you ask?" he whispered, just loud enough for her.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly before replying. "I was just, wondering. You know, remember when she tried to take you to hell?" Kagome waited for Inuyasha to nod slowly before continuing. "And I was tied to that tree, when she kissed you, and enchanted you. I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life." She let her eyes fall to a suddenly very interesting flower in her lap.  
  
Inuyasha just sat in the tree, thinking about Kikyou's vengeful deeds. I hate her. She's nothing but skin and bones and a pain in the ass. He thought angrily. Not at all like Kagome. When she looks at me, her eyes are not void of life and blank and untrusting and uncaring. She doesn't stare at you like she can see right through you. Inuyasha shook his head and growled. He waited longer before saying. "I- I was glad you were there, you saved me from Kikyou's plan." He was just about to tell Kagome something, when they heard a very familiar voice shrieking, "HENTAI!!!" Then a very loud slap.  
  
Seconds after that, the two came back into the clearing, Sango blushing, and Miroku sporting matching handprints on both cheeks. "Sango-chan!" Kagome said brightly. She walked over to her friend and lessened the load- somewhat. "Did you happen to find a hot spring while you were out?"  
  
"Actually, Kagome-chan, I did. A spring with NO place to hide." She said, her voice rising at the last statement. She turned around and saw Miroku suddenly very interested in the ground. "In fact, let's go now. You two stay here and set up camp. If I so much as hear footsteps, I'll have new bones to add to Hiraikotsu, whether they be human or demon." She said fiercely, before leading Kagome through the trees to the spring.  
  
And surprisingly, they didn't move where they sat, until the girls came back.  
  
AHHH!!! That SUCKED! And now you see how much my supposed romance sucks. Please, don't burn me at the stake. Although I probably deserve it to be posting this up. Flames are allowed for this chapter, I will gladly except them. Wait. No. Just review, flames are allowed. 


End file.
